


Too late (español)

by justK



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, amor asintótico, amor imposible, doloroso intermedio, muchos sentimientos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justK/pseuds/justK
Summary: Fuimos eso que no se cuenta, ni se admite, pero que nunca se olvida.





	Too late (español)

**Author's Note:**

> Hay una versión de esta misma obra en inglés, por si gustan buscarla. Ofrezco una disculpa si llega a haber algún error tipográfico.  
> Espero les guste :)

A Kyuhyun le gustaba pensar que no había arrepentimientos en la vida, que realmente no se podía lamentar algo que en algún momento se había deseado tanto o que en algún punto le había traído tanta felicidad. Siempre le había parecido difícil, incluso si a veces se encontraba a sí mismo cuestionándose, pensando si se arrepentía de aquella cosa o aquella otra y aunque en ciertos aspectos no podía evitar pensar 'ojalá hubiese sido de esta otra manera', no le parecía suficiente como para admitir completamente que se arrepentía, porque luego pensaba en lo feliz que había sido en ese momento y en lo mucho que le había gustado o lo había querido y entonces toda duda se disipaba; después de todo, no podía imaginarse algún evento ocurriendo de alguna otra forma.

Pero ahora, dudaba. Aquello en lo que tenía una firme creencia, parecía vacilar, no teniendo ahora suficiente prueba como para refutar el arrepentimiento. No había nada—y no lo habría—que le hiciera dejar de sentirse culpable, que parara el creciente lamento en su interior.

Y es que sabía que era todo su culpa. No podía realmente apuntar a nadie más, dejar recaer las consecuencias en nadie más. No podía mentirse a sí mismo, aunque hubiese sido lo más fácil, lo que un cobarde hubiera hecho. _Pero no._ Había pasado demasiado tiempo siendo un cobarde y había aprendido muchas cosas durante ese tiempo y ciertamente el aceptar las consecuencias de sus propios actos, era una de ellas.

Se puso de pie, dejando el sillón en el que había estado sentado y se encaminó al baño, buscando refrescarse un poco. Abrió la puerta, encendió la luz y después de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, levantó la mirada encontrándose con su reflejo en el espejo situado sobre el lavamanos justo frente a él.

Nunca había podido admitirse guapo; después de todo no poseía los atributos que Siwon, uno de los hombres más guapos que había conocido y lo podía admitir sin pena alguna, no era secreto para nadie que si en cámara se veía escultural, en persona era malditamente perfecto; tampoco se asimilaba ni un poco a belleza de Donghae, un extraño pero perfecto balance entre sexy y lindo; pero sí podía al menos denominarse lo suficientemente atractivo.

Lamentablemente en ese momento no había rastro de la idónea belleza que poseía. Su rostro se veía más pálido de lo usual, casi como una hoja transparente o la esencia de un fantasma, a excepción de la zona debajo de sus ojos, donde unas marcadas ojeras se pintaban escandalosas de una tonalidad entre grisácea y violeta rosado, siempre había sido esa la manera en la que se presentaban sus ojeras debido a su blancuzco tono de piel; sus ojos no poseían la misma energía del día a día, aquella divertida, vivaz y tenaz que a su vez era fría, misteriosa y calculadora, en su lugar se presentaba una llena de tristeza y melancolía, arrepentimiento y tormentosos pensamientos; su cabello ni siquiera estaba peinado propiamente, caía en diferentes direcciones reflejando su vano intento de peinarlo en la mañana y las varias veces que sus manos habían pasado por sus castaños mechones a lo largo del día.

A pesar de todo, Kyuhyun podía distinguir una pista de su 'yo' usual a la que se aferraba para enfrentar el mundo buscando no levantar sospechas entre sus miembros para no preocuparlos, pero sobretodo, para no tener que hablar. Adornó esa vaga, apenas visible pista de su ser con ropas propias, a pesar de no sentirse motivado en lo absoluto para preocuparse por su apariencia, pero el mostrarse abatido y despreocupado sólo traería a flote el estado deplorable actual en el que estaba y eso no podía suceder de ninguna manera.

Abrió la llave y dejó correr apenas el agua necesaria para mojar sus manos y llevar un poco de ésta a su rostro, empapándolo del refrescante líquido y lavando a su vez un poco las incesantes reflexiones de su mente. Tomó un poco de papel para secar el exceso de agua y posteriormente lo tiró a la basura. Le echó una última mirada a su reflejo y se obligó a sentirse satisfecho con la pequeña mejora que sentía ahora.

Suspirando profundamente, se irguió y se apresuró a salir del baño para juntarse de nueva cuenta con sus compañeros de banda, quienes seguían dispersos en la sala y la cocina siendo su usual feliz versión de ellos mismos, casi sin percatarse de su breve ausencia. Se encaminó a la cocina para sentarse en la barra y comer un poco de lo que sea que hubiera de botana, sacó su celular y se puso a indagar en sus fotos, no teniendo nada más interesante que hacer.

Una risa melodiosa lo interrumpió, haciéndolo disparar su mirada en dirección a la persona que había emitido esa carcajada. Siempre había pensado que _su_ risa era una de las mejores cosas que había escuchado en la vida: fuerte, libre, un poco ruidosa y sin embargo tan armoniosa. Sonrió un poco más para los demás que para sí mismo, para dar la ilusión de que se divertía como el resto y porque el sonido de aquella voz lo hacía sonreír inconscientemente la mayoría de las veces, pero no podía dar una sonrisa cien porciento real porque era alguien más quien estaba causando esa risa, no él. Y le lastimaba.

Era Hyukjae quien lo había hecho reír. Se removió molesto en su silla, más irritado por no poder hacer lo mismo que enojado con su hyung, no podía molestarse con Hyukjae, especialmente después de haberlo extrañado tanto debido a su servicio militar. Esa era más bien la razón por la que se encontraban reunidos todos, no era como si no viviesen casi pegados unos a los otros, pero normalmente cada quien tenía diferentes actividades que atender, otras personas con quien salir y la mayoría de las veces no todos podían reunirse al mismo tiempo. Pero ésta vez no solo Hyukjae había conseguido un día libre, sino también Donghae y Sungmin y era algo que indudablemente no se podía desperdiciar. Entonces, como resultado, se encontraba Hyukjae molestándolo como siempre, robándole una dulce carcajada, algo que sólo—egoísta, lo sabía—Kyuhyun quería hacer.

Su cabello caía en mechones no tan lacios despreocupados sobre su frente llegando casi a sus ojos, un par de accesorios colgaban alegres de sus orejas enmarcando su rostro y combinando perfectamente con su vestimenta, y, lo que más amaba, sus ojos se cerraban casi por completo creando pequeñas arrugas genuinas en las orillas mostrando una expresión alegre al tiempo que sus labios se curveaban en una sonrisa mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

Una punzada de dolor cruzó su pecho _. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal para no merecerlo?_ La respuesta la sabía, sólo no quería admitirla. Había hecho muchas cosas mal y reconocía todas y cada una de ellas, pero eso no evitó que la pregunta cruzara su mente. Le dolía haberlo perdido, pero más que nada le dolía el haberle causado dolor. _A Jongwoon_. A la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Dejó caer su cabeza, derrotado. Ante los ojos de los demás, sólo parecía como si se hubiese agachado a seguir indagando en su celular y más o menos así había sido.

Una foto con Jongwoon le esperaba en la pantalla, una de las tantas que tenía con él antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda. Se encontraban parados, uno al lado del otro, con apenas suficiente espacio entre sus torsos como para dejar al aire pasar, uno de sus brazos pasaba por la cintura de Jongwoon como si no quisiese soltarlo, mientras que la de él pasaba por la espalda de Kyuhyun. Se podía apreciar la diferencia de estatura y como Kyuhyun se encontraba ligeramente inclinado hacia el otro hombre. Ambos sonreían tan ampliamente que, como dijo Jungsoo una vez, solo podía describírsele como _'la verdadera representación de la felicidad genuina'._

Y cómo amaba eso. Cómo anhelaba ser el que le diera los mejores abrazos, cómo le gustaba hacer todo por verlo feliz y tranquilo, cómo disfrutaba ser la causa de sus enojos después de molestarlo por horas y sobretodo cómo amaba ser la razón de la felicidad de Jongwoon.

Sin embargo, con todo lo que le había hecho sentir últimamente, claro que se sentía como el peor ser humano del universo, porque si lo que más amaba era verlo feliz, definitivamente no lo había hecho en absoluto después de los últimos eventos.   
Aún recordaba cuando había entrado al dormitorio de Super Junior por primera vez. Cómo había sido Jongwoon en el primero en el que había posado su mirada, _cómo no lo había podido dejar de ver... ni Jongwoon a él._ Recordaba cómo su relación creció gradualmente con ambos rehusándose a llevarse completamente bien desde el principio, a pesar de haber compartido recámara por unos meses, pero cómo con un poco de tiempo habían logrado entablar primero una conversación decente, bromas, secretos y así, una amistad. Recordaba cómo sus personalidades chocaban ligeramente al principio por ser Jongwoon una persona fácil de molestar y Kyuhyun una persona que adora hacerlo. Así fue como Kyuhyun se percató de lo mucho que le agradaba hacer enojar a Jongwoon, de cómo le parecía de las cosas más bonitas y entretenidas del mundo, porque a pesar de que Jongwoon se molestaba con rapidez, nunca lo hacía por completo realmente.

Una de las cosas de lo más especiales que tenía en su memoria era aquella vez que se encontraban en su salón de práctica, poco después de haber ingresado al grupo, haciendo tonterías como usualmente hacen, que Heechul tuvo la grandiosa idea de bailar en parejas sólo porque podían. Sorpresivamente (o tal vez no tanto), le había tocado estar con Jongwoon. Y en el momento que tocó su mano y lo miró a los ojos, juró sentir esa mítica corriente que recorre de pies a cabeza cuando uno se encuentra con la persona indicada, pero no se apartó de su tacto y mucho menos apartó la mirada de él, demasiado cautivado por su hyung como para voltear. En ese momento no pensó que Jongwoon hubiese sentido lo mismo que él, aunque en el fondo lo creía y más que nada, lo anhelaba.

_“¿Qué haces, Kyuhyunnie?” Recordó que Jongwoon preguntó aquella vez que se encontraban sentados aburridos en un sillón y él había tomado un bolígrafo con la intención de hacer un pequeño dibujo en el antebrazo de Jongwoon._

_“Estoy dibujando,” había respondido simplemente él._

_“¿Y qué es eso que estás dibujando?” Inquirió el mayor sonando curioso, moviendo la cabeza para poder tener una mejor vista de lo que su dongsaeng estaba haciendo._

_Kyuhyun recordaba haber movido su brazo para evitar que Jongwoon viese su pequeña obra de arte, antes de responder: “Es una sorpresa.”_

_Jongwoon entonces dejó de intentar ver qué era lo que el menor trataba de hacer, dejándose caer en el sillón y disfrutando del tacto un tanto rudo de Kyuhyun en su brazo, dejando también que él tuviese su diversión. A Jongwoon le gustaba cuando Kyuhyun se divertía._

_“¿Ya?” Preguntó después de unos minutos._

_“Sí,” respondió Kyuhyun soltando su brazo y apartándose con una sonrisa. Jongwoon había sonreído inconscientemente, aún sin haber visto el dibujo, haciendo que algo en el interior del maknae se removiera salvaje. Bajó entonces la mirada para encontrarse con una tierna tortuguita encerrada en un corazón._

_“Oh, Kyuhyun, ¡es tan bonita!” Exclamó sonriendo aún más._

A Kyuhyun no le gustaba admitir que tenía un lado sensible, mucho menos le gustaba mostrarlo. Por eso se escondía detrás de su personalidad fría y descarada la mayoría del tiempo, aunque la otra mitad de la vida se la pasaba riendo y jugando con sus hyungs. Sin embargo, había un pequeño fragmento de su vida, uno ajeno a todo lo demás, que era auténticamente lindo, sensible, atento. Y ese lado sólo salía a flote cuando se encontraba con Jongwoon.

Aún hoy en día se preguntaba por qué le había hecho falta coraje para hablar, para decir todo aquello que yacía en su interior, para confesarle a Jongwoon directamente cómo se sentía. Es decir, sabía que le gustaba su hyung y era imposible no darse cuenta de que Jongwoon también gustaba de él. Pero era un misterio el por qué nunca ninguno de los dos había dado ese paso, sabía que los demás se lo preguntaban también, pero nunca podría resolverles la duda si ni siquiera él tenía una respuesta.

Debió haberle agradecido a Heechul por entrometerse en su momento, en lugar de haberse molestado con él.

_“¿Qué es lo que estás mirando tanto?” Había preguntado Heechul tras haberlo sorprendido con la mirada pegada en Jongwoon durante una de sus tantas prácticas mientras éste ensayaba las partes de la coreografía que le parecían más difíciles con Hyukjae._

_“Nada.” Negó Kyuhyun inmediatamente, apartando la vista de aquel ser que le seducía._

_“Es bonito, ¿no lo crees? Querer a alguien,” dijo Heechul con una sonrisa burlesca característica de él, lo que no había sido usual era la manera en la que estaba hablando y el tema que estaba tocando._

_“Seguro,” respondió sin darle importancia, volviendo su mirada discretamente al frente en busca de él._

_“Solo una sugerencia,” murmuró Heechul, “cierra la boca la próxima vez que veas a Jongwoonnie, hay moscas.” Y con eso se había levantado y retirado, dejando a Kyuhyun molesto ante su descubrimiento._

O quizá debió haber escuchado a Siwon en lugar de haberse sacudido sus sugerencias.

_“¿Por qué el próximo día libre no lo usas para salir con él?” Cuestionó. “No hablo de una manera estrictamente romántica, sino solo para que pasen tiempo juntos.”_

_Kyuhyun había negado con la cabeza, desinteresado._

_“No digo que te le declares ahí, ni siquiera es necesario que le digas lo que sientes,” prosiguió Siwon. “Sólo, hagan un esfuerzo por estar juntos.”_

_Pero Kyuhyun no lo escuchó._

Quizás incluso pudo haber aceptado la ayuda que Donghae le ofrecía al hablar con Jongwoon sobre él.

_“No creo que sea una buena idea, hyung,” debatió Kyuhyun._

_“Puede serlo. Sólo sacaré el tema sutilmente, si lo que tienes es alguna duda de si él te quiere de la misma manera,” respondió Donghae-pececito. “Aunque creo que todos sabemos que lo hace.”_

_“Parecerá demasiado obvio.”_

_“Te prometo que no, no lo haré sonar de esa manera. Si veo que no es propio sacar el tema, no lo haré, de lo contrario, lo haré delicadamente. Vamos, solo es para que te animes ya a decir lo que sientes, ustedes pueden estar juntos.”_

_Después de meditarlo unos segundos, Kyuhyun había respondido: “Creo que no es lo más viable. Pero muchas gracias hyung por querer ayudar.”_

_Donghae simplemente se había encogido de hombros, decepcionado._

Pero había sido tan terco, que nunca permitió que eso pasara.

Sintió la innegable necesidad de golpearse a sí mismo o de golpear algo, lo que fuese. Empuñó sus manos y se removió tenso en su lugar. Entonces Hyukjae dejó su lugar junto a Jongwoon y se encaminó a la barra de la cocina con toda la intención de comer una rebanada del pastel que Jongwoon había llevado. Kyuhyun observó ausente todos los movimientos de su hyung, no prestando realmente atención. Hyukjae lo observó de reojo mientras depositaba el trozo de pastel en un plato, dejó caer el cubierto dentro de la caja del delicioso pastel y posó sus manos frente a él en seco, apoyándose en el frío mármol. Kyuhyun levantó la mirada del plato y la posó en su amigo, percatándose de la posición de enfrentamiento que Hyukjae había tomado.

“¿Qué?” Musitó Kyuhyun.

“Oh, nada,” negó sarcásticamente. “Sólo me gustaría saber qué haces aquí luciendo patético en lugar de, al menos, juntando el valor para acercarte a él.”

Así que su patético ser había sido notado de todas maneras, sus intentos por lucir normal habían sido en vano. Volteó la cabeza, como ofendido, alejando la mirada del militar temporal y mirando lo que fuese menos a él.

“No pueden seguir así, seguimos siendo Super Junior, seguimos siendo un equipo y ciertamente no lo somos si ustedes se rehúsan uno al otro.” Kyuhyun sacudió la cabeza y emitió un leve gruñido. “Él también quiere hablar contigo y por más que lo dudes, te extraña,” vaya eso definitivamente había captado su atención. “Aprovecha que soy yo hablándote en este momento, Jungsoo está llegando a su límite y no tarda en meter las manos en sus asuntos. Te estoy dando una oportunidad antes de que verdaderamente se tengan que ver forzados a hablar y todo se vaya aún más a la mierda.”

Kyuhyun miró duramente a Hyukjae por un par de segundos y como siempre su mirada había tenido un efecto amenazador, aunque realmente esa no era su intención en el momento. Algo que era ambos, una cualidad y un defecto, era su mirada; dura, penetrante y pesada, muy pesada. Desvío sus ojos al lugar en el que se encontraba Jongwoon en un sillón con Donghae siendo tierno entre él y Shindong. Kyuhyun siempre pensaría que, a pesar de ser él mismo el maknae y Ryeowook ser apodado el 'eterno maknae', era Donghae el que verdaderamente era un niño eterno, un bebé atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre.  
Jongwoon, oh, _su Jongwoon_ , se encontraba jugando con Donghae riendo y tocando con su dedo índice la parte superior de los labios del pececito. Siempre había sido raro el gusto que Jongwoon tenía por tocar philtrums, pero le gustaba y lo extrañaba. Extrañaba su cercanía y sentir sus manos sobre él, de la manera que fuere. Recordaba cómo cada que Jongwoon acercaba su dedo para tocar su philtrum o viceversa, solía sentir unas inmensas ganas de besarlo, de simplemente acortar la distancia y juntar sus labios en un tierno y breve beso, no necesitaba nada más, solo deseaba una pequeña muestra de afecto. Pero nuevamente, nunca pudo ser.

Se encontró con sus oscuras orbes cuando Jongwoon dejó de reír y jugar por un breve momento con Donghae, entonces Kyuhyun se sintió drenado de todo pensamiento, sus labios se entreabieron y el aire escapó de sus pulmones. Jongwoon simplemente lo observó, inmóvil y ligeramente tenso, Kyuhyun podía determinarlo después de haberlo conocido por tantos años. Lo miró parpadear como incrédulo un par de veces y posteriormente ladear la cabeza solo lo suficiente como para darle la apariencia de un cachorro perdido, curioso ante él, como si cuestionase qué era lo que Kyuhyun estaba pensando, por qué era que lo estaba mirando. Claro que Kyuhyun no podía responderle aunque por dentro su ser le gritaba: 'escúchame', 'dame una oportunidad', _'perdóname por favor'._

Al día siguiente se vieron obligados a despedirse de sus tres compañeros, después de haber pasado un día y una noche de lo más placenteras, reviviendo un poco un aspecto de los viejos tiempos. Se habían quedado despiertos hasta muy tarde, todos intentando dormir en algún lugar de la sala, en los sillones o en camas improvisadas en el piso, no importándoles nada más que ese momento y la felicidad que sentían. Habían hablado hasta altas horas, siéndoles difícil caer en las redes del sueño al estar muriendo de risa ante los tontos comentarios de uno u otro miembro, aunque aquellos comentarios no hubiesen sido tan divertidos en cualquier otro momento del día, cierto era que todo era mil veces más divertido con varios amigos intentando dormir en la misma habitación. Y como había echado eso de menos.

Y lo echaría de menos una vez más, así como a sus amigos que hacía una hora se habían retirado para volver a su servicio respectivo, dejando a los pocos que quedaban un poco drenados de la alegría del día anterior.

Recordaba la vez que Jongwoon se había enlistado para su servicio obligatorio y lo mucho que le había dolido tener que despedirse de él por unos buenos dos años, aunque podía mantener un poco de contacto con él y podía verlo una vez cada determinado tiempo gracias a sus días libres. Pero eso no era suficiente, el despedirse de él significaba despedirse de sus momentos, de poder sentarse todos los días a hablar, de poder darle las buenas noches y de cuando en cuando saltar en su cama buscando acurrucarse con él; significaba no más salidas juntos con el resto de los miembros, no más noches sin hacer absolutamente nada, no más tardes (o noches) de películas; significaba despedirse de sus sentimientos, de aquel incesante golpeteo de su corazón contra sus costillas, de aquella bonita calidez que lo envolvía cada vez que estaba con él. Significaba despedirse de su amor. Incluso si no era de manera definitiva.

Creo que Kyuhyun era una persona muy impaciente, porque cuando Jongwoon se fue comenzó a sentirse ansioso. Nunca perdió contacto con él, pero sí que comenzó a perder un poco la esperanza, parecía que aquellos dos años serían eternos y le remordía el hecho de no haberle dicho nada antes de irse, así al menos Jongwoon se habría ido con una idea de sus sentimientos y habría regresado listo para, tal vez, comenzar algo con él.

 _Eso habría sido ideal_ , pensó. Pero nunca pudo hacer que su boca articulara aquello que tanto quería.

Por eso se encontró a sí mismo lentamente cortejando a alguien más, en un intento fallido e imprudente de hacer algo con su vida, de deshacerse de su ansiedad, de compensar con alguien aquello que no había podido hacer con Jongwoon.

Lo sensato hubiese sido, claro, simplemente esperar y confiar en que todo funcionaría al final, pero ¿qué fuerza lo impulsaba a hacer lo contrario? Lo desconocía. Lo único que supo fue que en algún punto del primer año de la ausencia de Jongwoon, Kyuhyun había comenzado a sentirse atraído por Sungmin. De ninguna manera con la misma intensidad de lo que le atraía Jongwoon, nunca con la misma sinceridad o con la misma pureza. _No_. Sungmin le había gustado porque se mostraba menos inhibido que Jongwoon, porque le daba más entrada y porque no tenía nada más entretenido que hacer en el momento. Nunca significó que jugara con Sungmin, porque su breve atracción por él fue real y verdaderamente lo quería demasiado como su compañero de banda como para atreverse siquiera a verlo como una distracción de lo realmente trascendente.

Fue hasta después de algunos años que se había dado cuenta de cómo había confundido sus sentimientos. Reparó en las atenciones de Sungmin y distinguió el simple anhelo de sentirse deseado que anteriormente había confundido con amor genuino.

El colmo de todo aquello fue cuando Sungmin le dijo directo y sin rodeos que gustaba de él. Kyuhyun no había sabido cómo reaccionar en el momento, pero una parte de su mente le dijo que no desaprovechara la oportunidad y por azares del destino había decidido hacerle caso a esa sugerencia, de modo que, a los pocos días se encontraba compartiendo besos y caricias con su hyung sin importarle la integridad de su grupo, solo siendo momentáneamente feliz… o eso creía él.

Nadie se había atrevido a decirles nada, todos actuaban como espectadores fantasmas, a excepción de Siwon que siempre estuvo ahí para él, intentando en repetidas ocasiones hacerlo entrar en razón diciendo cuántas cosas sobre Jongwoon, como lo mucho que lo lastimaría enterarse de aquello y como, indudablemente, lo alejaría de él; le dijo también que Sungmin no lo quería realmente y no por ser mal amigo, sino porque podía notarlo, lo único que ambos sentían por el otro era mera atracción física y frustración.

Kyuhyun entendió a lo que Siwon se refería cuando un día Sungmin había entrado al restaurante, en el que iban a comer los miembros presentes de Super Junior, de la mano con una chica. Kyuhyun no había tenido en el momento la facultad o el poder para protestar, porque su relación desde el comienzo había sido un constante tira y afloja, algo no lo suficientemente formal, pues terminaban y regresaban más veces de las que le gustaría admitir. Justo aquella vez, había sido cerca de la octava vez que habían terminado y Kyuhyun no se encontraba en posición de reclamo.

De ahí todo fue en picada. Kyuhyun se encontraba solo. Con Sungmin ocasionalmente atormentándolo y Jongwoon definitivamente odiándolo, porque aunque no sabía si él tenía conocimiento de su breve historia con Sungmin, terminaría por odiarlo  de igual manera. Y sí. Sungmin lo dejó definitivamente después de un tiempo, dedicándose completamente a la bella mujer que tenía por novia y Kyuhyun se encontró a sí mismo incapaz de molestarse, sus sentimientos por Sungmin no habían llegado a ser lo suficientemente profundos como para matarlo, solo llegaron a lastimar más que nada su orgullo. Quedaron como buenos amigos. _Como si nada hubiese pasado._

Esa parte de su vida había sido reparada completamente y solo pudo sentir un efímero alivio que no duró más que unos breves momentos, porque después reparó en que su relación con Jongwoon, lejos de ser buena, había decaído drásticamente, como aventada por un precipicio.

Cuando su hyung favorito salió de su servicio, no supo cómo reaccionar, permaneció en blanco por un par de días, casi sin dirigirle la mirada. Pero estaba feliz, lo podía jurar por lo más preciado del mundo.

Fue tanto el shock que sintió que no pudo recibirlo propiamente y mentalmente claro que se abofeteó de la peor manera, recriminándose. Pero al tercer día había reunido el valor para acercarse a él y envolverlo en el mejor de los abrazos y para su sorpresa _Jongwoon lo había abrazado de regreso._ Tal vez, solo tal vez, desconocía lo que había sucedido en su ausencia y extendió la mano para tomar esa delgadísima soga de esperanza y aferrarse a ella con todo su ser.

Cayó abruptamente en una dura realidad cuando Jongwoon le dio la sonrisa más melancólica del mundo y una mirada de lo más triste un día que lo había visto hablar con Sungmin. No habían estado haciendo absolutamente nada, hacia meses que habían terminado con lo que sea que hayan tenido, sólo se encontraban tocando el tema por última vez para la tranquilidad de Sungmin, pues éste estaba preocupado por Jongwoon. Se habían abrazado y Jongwoon había visto, pero por la mirada que les dedicó, podía decir que Jongwoon sabía que había mucho más allá de aquel abrazo.

Kyuhyun sintió su mundo desplomarse y puede  decir que es lo más horrible y doloroso que ha sentido. Se desmoronó cuando Jongwoon comenzó a alejarse de él, a rehusarse a su presencia en casi todo aspecto. Pero no podía culparlo, después de todo él sabía que era lo que había hecho mal y desde ese momento duda de la filosofía que había llevado toda su vida. _Los arrepentimientos sí existen_ y, Dios, _cómo lastiman._

_“¿Podemos hablar?”_

Ese había sido el primer mensaje que le había escrito respecto al tema, no atreviéndose a pedirlo en persona.

Jongwoon no había respondido.

_“Jongwoon, por favor”_

_Aún no había respuesta._

_“Yo sé que la regué, por favor sólo escúchame.”_

_Y para su sorpresa Jongwoon accedió con un simple “ok”, no era de ninguna manera demasiado, pero era más que suficiente para él._

_Se encontró esperándolo fuera del edificio en el que todos iban a sus citas para el cabello, pues Jongwoon había tenido una justo esa mañana y cuando salió enfrentó a un Kyuhyun con expresión lamentable, postura decaída y manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, demasiado apenado. Pero Jongwoon había actuado tranquilo._

_“¿De qué quieres hablar?” Cuestionó el ahora pelinegro azabache._

_“De lo que pasó.”_

_“¿Y qué es eso exactamente?”_

_No podía culpar a Jongwoon por ponérsela complicada, estaba en su derecho y Kyuhyun merecía eso y más._

_“Eché todo a perder, lo sé,” admitió cabizbajo. “¿Podrías perdonarme? Te extraño demasiado.”_

_Jongwoon entonces le regaló la mirada más desgarradora, casi vacía. Supo entonces que no podría ganarse su perdón total y que lo había lastimado más de lo que hubiese podido soportar._

_“¿Todo bien con Sungmin?” Respondió Jongwoon ignorando su ruego y sorprendiendo a Kyuhyun por lo bajo._

_“Sí,” murmuró apenas audible, teniendo problemas para encontrar su voz. “Pero no es él quien me importa, eres tú.”_

_“Tú y yo somos buenos amigos,” el corazón de Kyuhyun amenazó con romperse ante sus palabras. “Y también te extraño, claro que podemos volver a la normalidad.”_

_Embelleció su dolor con una sonrisa, la más sincera y la más falsa que había mostrado en su vida. Asintió contra toda su voluntad y abrió los brazos invitando a Jongwoon a un cálido abrazo. No sé atrevió a rebatir sus palabras, nuevamente el silencio apoderándose de ambos, impidiéndoles decirse una vez más aquello que sentían._

Kyuhyun había callado todo después de aquel evento, no se atrevió a traer a flote sus sentimientos, se limitó a sentirse satisfecho con su reforzada amistad. Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, jugaban, hablaban y sonreían juntos otra vez. Y todas y cada una de las veces Kyuhyun se aseguraba de profesarle el cariño que sentía por él, sin hablarlo, solo haciéndolo sentir querido.

Había sido un error, lo sabía. No podía tratarlo como alguna vez lo había hecho al principio, Jongwoon también lo sabía. Inevitablemente hubo un momento en el que se alejó de Jongwoon nuevamente, distrayéndose con cosas triviales como nuevas personas que lo buscaban, a pesar de no haberse sentido nunca guapo o bonito, tenía alguna que otra persona detrás de él y decía 'persona’ porque no se limitaba a miembros de un solo sexo.

Eso alejó a Jongwoon de nueva cuenta y la misma historia se repitió un par de veces más en las que Kyuhyun volvía corriendo hacia él arrepentido, buscando volver a entablar lazos de la manera que fuere, siempre encontraba una excusa para regresar y sabía que estaba mal, porque sólo conseguía lastimar a aquel bello ser que tanto amaba.

Así que después de la última vez que se alejaron, Kyuhyun decidió no volverse a acercar y puso todo su empeño en no cambiar de opinión esta vez, aunque sabía que requería de una gran fuerza de voluntad para poder lograrlo. No quería lastimarlo más, sabía que había sido la causa de muchos dolores, sufrimientos y lágrimas de Jongwoon incluso si no tenía prueba. Era como aquel cariño que tanto le profesaba: _incluso sin habérselo dicho nunca el uno al otro, lo sabían_.

Y ahora volvía a su situacion actual.

Justo en ese momento Jongwoon salía de su habitación en dirección a la cocina, con su cabello completamente desordenado y solo usando una playera blanca con un pants gris, nada demasiado elaborado. El resto de los miembros había regresado a sus habitaciones provisionales y sus tres amigos habían regresado a sus servicios.

Tal vez debería aprovechar que se encontraban juntos como en sus primeros días y que justo en ese momento no había nadie fuera de sus habitaciones, mas que él en la sala y Jongwoon en la cocina preparando una taza de café. Pero Jongwoon fue más rápido y antes de que Kyuhyun pudiera convencerse de acercarse, el pelinegro había dado media vuelta con una taza entre sus manos y mirado directamente hacia él.

“Necesitamos hablar.”

Kyuhyun escuchó las palabras como si estuviera recibiendo un par de balazos. Así de abruptas y directas.

“¿Sobre qué?” Humedeció un poco sus repentinos labios secos.

“Todo.”

Por una vez, intentó ir en la misma sintonia: “Tienes razón.”

Así, se encontraron esa misma noche a solas para discutir todo lo que no habían dicho en su momento.

Fue raro en primera instancia, pues no pensaban volver a acercarse, habían llevado tanto tiempo vidas separadas que era excéntrico volverse a dirigir la palabra.

“Bueno,” comenzó Kyuhyun. “Puedes preguntar lo que quieras.” El silencio duró unos minutos, en los cuales Jongwoon lo miró, analizando hasta lo más profundo de su alma y es que así era la mirada de Jongwoon, demasiado profunda e inteligente, hasta cierto punto egoísta porque parecía conocer todos tus secretos, pero siempre sensible. “Contestaré sinceramente,” agregó ante su silencio.

“Quiero saber todo,” declaró Jongwoon después de haber puesto sus ideas en orden. “Y con todo me refiero a cada pequeña cosa, desde cómo empezó, qué sentiste, qué sientes, qué piensas, por qué te gusté, desde cuándo…”

Kyuhyun bajó la mirada, apenado. Tenía la respuesta a cada pregunta, pero no sabía cómo contestar. Se tuvo que forzar entonces a al menos intentar dar una idea medianamente decente.

“Pues creo que ambos sabemos que todo comenzó durante nuestros primeros años. No recuerdo realmente haber tenido una relación en esos tiempos porque la verdad era que me sentía a gusto hablando contigo y gradualmente eso creció y se convirtió en _algo más…_ ” hizo una pausa. “El día que te fuiste y me pediste un abrazo sentí muy feo, porque se iba el chico con el que más he conectado. Afortunadamente se dio el hecho de seguir hablando y el hecho de que aún hubiera un Super Junior al cual regresaras después de tu servicio, porque queramos o no, siempre es una incertidumbre. Pero la regué, como solo yo sé hacerlo,” se atrevió a levantar la mirada de la posición cabizbaja que había adoptado, con miedo de encontrarse con el bello rostro de Jongwoon. “Supongo que ya sabes qué fue lo que sucedió.”

Jongwoon asintió.

“ _Sí, lo sé_.”

Siempre se había sentido cautivado por aquella voz, sólo su voz podía hacerlo sentir un sinfín de emociones, como una explosión en su interior que se sentía tan malditamente bien. Le gustaba la profundidad que poseía y cuán grave era; le gustaba cuando hablaba o cuando cantaba. Cada maldito sonido que salía de su boca era música para sus oídos.

Pero esas simples tres palabras habían tenido un impacto completamente diferente, no sólo por el dolor que reflejaban, sino por la misma tortura que lo hacían pasar al pensar en el mal que le había causado a su hyung.

“Creo que me desesperé,” admitió. “Me comenzó a gustar Sungmin y no sabía qué hacer, pero él me dijo que le gustaba y tú nunca lo hiciste, así que decidí darme una oportunidad y las cosas se terminaron dando, no de la mejor manera cómo te habrás podido enterar, pero no estaba destinado a funcionar y nunca supe cómo decirte.”

“¿Y al menos consideraste decírmelo?”

“Claro que sí, pero no sabía cómo _y el tiempo me ganó_.”

Fue el turno de Jongwoon de bajar la cabeza, derrotado. Kyuhyun pudo percibir el impacto que sus últimas palabras había tenido en él.

“Me gustabas, Kyuhyun,” murmuró detenidamente haciendo que Kyuhyun sintiera una presión en el pecho. “Intenté hacértelo saber muchas veces y también pensé en decírtelo, pero contigo me trababa y nunca pude hacerlo.”

Así que eso era. Al fin sabía qué era lo que Jongwoon sentía por él en la actualidad y lamentablemente no era lo mismo que hacía años. _Había llegado demasiado tarde_.

“¿Qué te gustaba de mí?” Fue la siguiente pregunta que Jongwoon formuló.

Kyuhyun no tardó en responder: “Tus ojos, siempre. Me ponían nervioso.” _Me ponen nervioso._

Jongwoon batió las pestañas incrédulo y apenado al tiempo que dejaba caer su cabeza y su mirada en sus manos, privando a Jongwoon de tan preciosa vista.

“¿Aún sientes algo por mí?” Se atrevió a preguntar, no deseando desaprovechar la oportunidad que finalmente se habían creado.

Jongwoon levantó la cabeza rudamente.

“ _Sí._ ”

Hubo una pausa.

“Sí,” repitió. “Hay algo inconcluso y debo decir también que ocupas un lugar raro en mi vida, aunque no seamos las mismas personas que conocimos, _me temo que siempre representarás ese algo que nunca pudo ser._ ”

Lo afirmaba. Jongwoon lo había dejado atrás y no tenía intención de intentar algo como lo habría deseado hasta hace un par de años.

Juró escuchar su corazón romperse al caer a sus pies. _No_ . No podía ser. No podía dejarlo atrás. Sin él, _moriría_.

“¿Qué pasaría,” musitó miedoso, “si esto nunca termina de morir?”

“Supongo que en algún punto debe hacerlo.”

“¿Y qué si no quiero que termine?”

“Tengo una vida lejos de ti ahora. Sí esperaba compartir al menos un momento de mi vida contigo, pero me temo que es demasiado tarde para eso,” pausó y Kyuhyun pudo ver cómo Jongwoon pasaba saliva aparentemente nervioso. “Hay alguien… alguien que me ha dicho que le gusto y estoy pensando en darle una oportunidad. Acepta lo que te digo: démonos la oportunidad de volvernos a conocer y mantener la amistad.”

Ahora había jurado sentir como Jongwoon posaba  su pie sobre su corazón previamente desplomado en el suelo, pisoteándolo de la manera más  cruel. Aún así logró unir las palabras y las dejó salir de su boca dolorosas.

“Quiero hacerlo, pero ¿qué pasa si en el proceso me vuelves a gustar?”

“Bueno, esa es una historia que aún no se ha contado.”

Jongwoon era una de esas personas que se convierten en _todo y nada_ . En su vida, había llegado para enseñarle muchas cosas sin haber llegado a ser _algo_ , era una especie de amor asintótico: _siempre demasiado cerca, pero nunca lo suficiente._

¿Por qué las cosas que no estaban destinadas a ser, eran las que más se presentaban en la vida?

¿Por qué lo más bello, era siempre lo que inevitablemente desaparecería?

 _Casi_ . Ese era el único nombre que podía darle a su relación. No noviazgo, no amistad, no todo, no nada. Casi… _la palabra más triste del mundo._

Lo más jodido que el universo puede hacer a una persona es enviarle el amor de su vida en el momento equivocado. Y Kyuhyun lo sabía.

Después de haber hablado y haberse despedido contra toda su voluntad y de la manera más triste (con Jongwoon pidiéndole un abrazo y dándole un simple e inocente beso lleno de dolor y nostalgia en la mejilla), ambos partieron, con la promesa de hacer funcionar su amistad entre sus dedos.

Kyuhyun había llegado directamente con Ryeowook, buscando refugio con su pequeño hyung, después de todo, nadie conocía mejor la situación, ya que él había actuado como intermediario y espectador en primera fila gracias a su subgrupo KRY.

Ryeowook lo había estado esperando con una bebida en la barra de la cocina, listo para escuchar la noticia, fuese buena o una tragedia. No tuvo ni siquiera que pronunciar palabra después de haber puesto un pie en el apartamento, su expresión dijo todo y Ryeowook extendió sus brazos invitándolo a un abrazo reconfortante en el cual se dejó envolver y dónde lloró durante horas.

“¿Sabes qué es lo peor?” Preguntó.

“¿Mmm?” Ryeowook musitó dándole a entender que lo escuchaba, pero sin hablar porque sabía que Kyuhyun hablaban más consigo mismo que con él.

“ _Creo que estábamos destinados a ser, pero lo hicimos mal._ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la canción de Super Junior "Too late" y un poco también en "Evanesce".  
> Está basado en un par de historias reales que he escuchado que suceden a algunos amigos. Eso de ser nada pero al mismo tiempo ser "algo" creo que es de las historias tristes más repetidas y que duelen mucho y son difíciles de analizar o poner en palabras, pero intenté hacer lo mejor en este escrito.


End file.
